


Lionhearted [ART]

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crows, Digital Art, Lions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: The art for Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020 - Team Breakout
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 115
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Original Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/gifts), [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/gifts).



> This was my first time doing digital art, so forgive me if things are a bit wonky. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun collaborating on this project with my two amazing authors! So be sure to check out both of their fics!  
> [Winterstar's The Legend of Blu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421738)
> 
> [BladeoftheNebula's Mane Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429184)
> 
> (if the links aren't working, check back in a while)
> 
> As you may have guessed, there are some light spoilers for those fics in the art, if you care about that sort of thing.


	2. Extra Art for BladeoftheNebula




	3. Extra Art for Winterstar

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mane Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429184) by [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula)
  * [The Legend of Blu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421738) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar)




End file.
